


baby steps

by bs13



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F, babies and cuteness and not much else tbh, domestic izwood is my life, i wrote this soo quick it's pretty simple and a little messy, pippy finally gets her pug!!1, takes place in the future bc theyre happily married and have a baby now, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs13/pseuds/bs13
Summary: Pippy and TMI witness their baby's first steps.





	baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to post this because i don't like posting such short works but then i figured why not - this archive needs all the love it can get! this was written as a prompt fill for [brewubsu ](https://brewubsu.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. it's Pippy/TMI+ baby’s first steps, ft. their baby boy that they obviously named Beaumont (and that would make 3 boys named Beaumont in the Rosewood family by now lol).

They’re running late.

"T? T, have you seen my shoes?" Pippy calls from their room, barely audible from so far away. "The silver ones, with the small heels.”

TMI is feeding Beaumont in the kitchen, coaxing him into eating the green mush of peas she knows he won’t eat if Donna comes to babysit him (she spoils him; she always feeds him the sweeter baby foods), and it takes her a moment to register the question.

“Um, no!” she calls back. “Maybe Princess got into your shoes again?”

"She better not have! I don’t have any other shoes that match this dress." Pippy’s voice gets louder as she walks down the hallway, coming out into the kitchen area as she proudly displays her dress. "What do you think? It’s cute, right?”

TMI nearly fumbles with the baby spoon. “You look beautiful,” she says, and Pippy does, of course she does; she still manages to take TMI’s breath away after so long. “Like always.”

"Flatterer," Pippy snorts, but she’s smiling when she gets closer, this time with more purpose: she’s studying the food in TMI’s hand. "Are you giving him peas?”

"Yeah, before your mom gets here. I figure we should feed him so she doesn’t have to," TMI says.

"You know she keeps telling me he doesn’t like those,” Pippy chuckles. “Beau, why do you give your grandma a hard time? Huh?”

Beau grins so widely that food drips out of the corner of his mouth, kicking his feet excitedly when Pippy kisses his head. He clumsily grasps at her hands when she comes to tickle him, shrieking when she takes her hands away.

"I haven’t found my shoes yet, baby boy," Pippy says apologetically. "Or else I’d sweep you away from Mommy. She’s always the one giving you peas, huh? Do you even like peas?”

"Not you too," TMI groans good-naturedly. "Can you please go find your shoes? I still need to get dressed and I need you ready to watch him.”

“Okay, okay,” Pippy laughs, pressing a kiss to TMI’s hair and blowing one final kiss Beaumont’s way. “Where’s Princess? She’s been awfully quiet lately.”

"I don’t know. Maybe she’s chewing on your shoes."

"Don’t say that, you’re going to jinx it,” Pippy says, swatting at TMI"s shoulder playfully. “Princess! Come here, Princess!” she calls, and it doesn’t take long before they hear the tell-tale sounds of their pug’s nails clicking on the tile of the kitchen floor. “Hey, girl! Where have you been, hm?”

Pippy buries herself with pouring Princess a bowl of kibble just as TMI spoons the last of the peas into Beaumont’s mouth.

"There we go, all done," she says, wiping at his mouth with his bib before taking it off of him. "Let’s go walking while your Mama gets ready.”

Beau coos—in agreement, probably—and lets himself be lifted out of his high chair and into the living room, where there is carpet for him to crawl all he wants (and cushion any blow of inevitably falling over). TMI takes both of his hands and lets him stumble around on unsteady legs, not quite walking but stronger and more surely than he was a month ago.

A month ago he would be dragging his feet, making TMI move him more than he would make an effort to walk by himself. Beau gets tired of moving around the living room display table and instead grabs onto its edge, beaming at TMI when she says,

“Wow, look at you go! You’re going to start walking by yourself pretty soon, aren’t you?”

Pippy seems unable to resist joining in on the cuteness, because a second later she’s by TMI’s side—shoes forgotten—and she’s there, cooing at Beau and encouraging him to walk too.

“Come here, baby,” Pippy says, pressing a lipsticked kiss to his cheek and taking his hands as TMI had done earlier. “Can you walk to Mommy?”

TMI takes the hint and edges back a few steps, holding out her arms. “Beau, come here, sweetie,” she says. “Come to Mommy.”

Pippy moves her hands down to his torso carefully, and Beau grips onto her wrists, wide brown eyes fixing on TMI. He reaches out both hands after a moment of hesitation, and Pippy removes her hands too; then he’s just standing upright, not moving, as Pippy hovers behind him.

"Beau," TMI says, inching just the slightest bit closer. "Come here, come to Mommy.”

Beau makes as if to move, but he’s unbalanced and he falls back on his bottom. Pippy laughs and rights him again, and though Beau chases her hands when she removes them, he eventually turns back to TMI and outstretches his arms again. He makes a soft, distressed noise and TMI moves closer yet again.

"Go on, Beau," Pippy coaxes. "Go to Mommy!”

Beau smiles widely when he hears Pippy’s voice. “Ah,” he gurgles, a hint of laugh behind his smile, and then—he moves. He takes an unsteady step forward, arms still outstretched, and then another, until he’s close enough to TMI that he falls forward into her arms.

"He did it!“ Pippy exclaims. "Beau, baby, you did it!”

TMI wraps her arms around her son, smooths his hands over his head, presses kiss after kiss to his face as she feels her eyes tear up. “Good job, Beau!” she says, voice shaking with emotion as Beau impatiently grabs at her neck, waiting to be lifted. When she does pick him up, she’s immediately bombarded by Pippy, who comes to hug both of them.

"That’s my baby! He’s going to be running soon, aren’t you Beau?" Pippy laughs through tears of her own, giving him as many of her own kisses as he allows before he starts leaning out of TMI’s hands and reaching for Pippy to carry him, too. "T, T, did you see that? He walked. He walked!”

"He walked!" TMI echoes, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist giddily.

"You walked, Beau!” Pippy repeats, lifting her son in the air. Beau laughs and squirms until Pippy swings him down, laughing right along with him. “Do you want to try again? Come on, let’s go again!”

The doorbell rings, interrupting their little celebration, and it takes a while for TMI’s brain to catch up before she realizes: “Oh no, that’s probably your mom. We were supposed to be leaving for Rosie’s function.”

"Forget Rosie’s function! We’re staying here with our baby tonight. He’ll have plenty of functions we can go to," Pippy says, nuzzling her nose against Beau’s cheek.

TMI takes in the sight of her wife, dressed to the nines, barefoot and swinging their son in his pajamas around, and knows all at once that nothing can ever drag her away from this.

"Okay,” she relents, trying to be serious though her cheeks hurt when she drops her smile: a sure sign she’s been smiling too hard for too long. “I’m going to still let your mom in, though. She’ll be mad if she misses this.”

Pippy doesn’t seem to hear. She’s too busy setting Beau down on the carpet again, positioned just as she was earlier, whispering encouragement to him as he babbles back excitedly. TMI lets her eyes wander one second more, unable to look away; they’re her whole world, and it’s not easy to move away when all she wants to do is get on her knees right by them. 

(Honestly, when the doorbell rings a second time, she doesn’t even care that she’s late for that either.)

**Author's Note:**

> send me more prompts over on my tumblr @ [pippytmi](https://pippytmi.tumblr.com/) ! or just come talk to me about these two, i have so many feelings


End file.
